1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shifting device for a vehicle, and in particular to a technology for preventing foreign matters from getting caught, in a keyhole engagement structure for restricting rotation of a rotary operating member.
2. Description of Related Art
A shifting device for a vehicle has been proposed which includes a rotary operating member and a base member. The rotary operating member has a columnar rotary shaft that protrudes in a direction of one rotational axis and is adapted to be rotated within a predetermined rotating angle range about the rotational axis. The base member includes a support wall that is formed with a bearing hole having a bearing surface that receives the rotary shaft. One example of this type of vehicular shifting device is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-71563 (JP 2013-71563 A).
The bearing hole formed in the support wall may be formed in an elongated shape so as to provide a pair of guide walls that are opposed to each other at an interval that is smaller than the diameter of the rotary shaft of the rotary operating member, such that the guide walls are continuous with the partially cylindrical bearing surface, to provide a so-called keyhole engagement structure. The keyhole engagement structure may make it easy to mount the rotary operating member in the base member, and restrict or reduce the number of components.